


Always for You

by MoonCat457



Series: The Path to You [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Graduation, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Moving In Together, POV Remus Lupin, Reminiscing, Slice of Life, Stargazing, The Marauders - Freeform, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat457/pseuds/MoonCat457
Summary: June 30th, 1978On their last night at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus reminisce on the last seven years of their lives.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Path to You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929286
Kudos: 49





	Always for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 10 Days of Healing - Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. I hope you enjoy and thanks [swottypotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swottypotter/pseuds/swottypotter) for hosting!  
>   
> Prompt: Gratitude

Sirius pushed through the castle’s front doors out to the Clock Tower’s courtyard, a blanket tucked under one arm. “Come on, Moons,” he said, dragging a laughing Remus behind him. The doors slammed shut behind them, and Sirius stopped short. He pulled Remus close and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“We’re going to get in trouble,” Remus warned, but he smiled despite himself.

“It’s our last night at Hogwarts. Tomorrow, we’re leaving for good, so what does it matter?” Sirius kissed him again, more slowly this time, and Remus wound his arms around his neck in response. “Besides,” Sirius murmured against Remus’ lips, “you’re still a Prefect for one more night, which means you can get us out of trouble.”

Remus laughed and carded his fingers through Sirius’ silky black locks. “I’m not sure that’s ever how my Prefect status worked, but alright. Where did you want to go?”

“I thought we could just lie out here in the courtyard,” he said, breaking their embrace so he could spread the blanket next to the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

“Not even bothering to sneak farther into the grounds. Graduation has made you even more reckless, Pads,” Remus teased.

“I thought you liked me reckless.”

“I do,” he said, punctuating the admission with a kiss.

Sirius grinned and plopped down on the blanket, pulling Remus with him. Remus curled into Sirius’ chest and draped an arm across his stomach. His happy sigh morphed into laughter as Sirius buried his face in Remus’ curls and wiggled slightly.

“You become more dog-like every day,” Remus teased. “I mean, you’re literally wiggling with excitement.”

“I am excited. Excited to be here with you.”

“Why did you drag me out in the middle of the night, anyway?”

“First, you came to avoid packing, and you know it,” Sirius said with mock sternness. Then he softened and pressed a kiss to Remus’ hair. “Second, I wanted to spend quality time together one last time before we have to leave.”

Remus craned his head to look up at his boyfriend. “We’re not dying, Padfoot. Just graduating,” he reminded him.

He sighed and stared up at the sky, which was a little too cloudy to see the stars. “Yeah, things are going to be different, though. I’m going into Healer training. You’re starting class at that Muggle uni—which, for the life of me, I still can’t figure out why you’re doing that.”

“It’s going to be easier for me to hold down a Muggle job than a Wizard one with my condition,” Remus said solemnly. “Besides, I enjoy literature.”

“I know. My little bookworm.” Sirius bopped him on the tip of his nose, a fond smile stretching across his face. Remus caught his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingertip.

Sirius sighed again. “It’s just going to be different, that’s all. We’re probably going to have less time for these stolen moments, and I’m going to miss it.”

“Not that much is going to change. This will simply be another adventure for us.” Remus took Sirius’ hand and kissed the inside of his wrist. “Also, I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered.

Sirius was silent for a moment. “Do you remember our third night here?” he asked. Remus nodded against Sirius’ chest, and he continued. “That was the first time I felt at home anywhere. You made me feel like this place—this castle—was my home.”

Remus’ heart clenched, so he propped himself on an elbow up to look at Sirius. He cradled his face with his free hand, and Sirius turned to place a kiss on the inside of Remus’ wrist.

“I’m so lucky to have someone like you,” Sirius whispered. “I honestly have no idea what I’d do without you. Prongs and Wormy, too, but mostly you.”

Remus brought their lips together in a soft kiss. “I’m the lucky one. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as good as you.” He kissed him again. “Someone so kind—” another kiss — “and loyal—” another kiss — “and selfless. I mean, you’re going into Healer training because of me—to help me. You learned to be an illegal animagus at fifteen for me—”

“Hey, I’m registering once we’re out of here,” Sirius reminded him.

Remus laughed thickly. “I know. I’m just so, so grateful for everything you’ve done for me and—dammit, now you’ve got me all sappy.”

Sirius wound his hand into Remus’ curls and pulled him in for an insistent kiss that had Remus melting into Sirius’ chest. Remus palmed the side of Sirius’ neck and shifted to be more on top of him, deepening the kiss. Even after a year and a half of being together, Remus never quite got used to the way that Sirius’ lips completely undid him. The feel of his fingers tangled up in his hair, the light brush of his other hand at the base of his spine, the way their breath mingled and their tongues tangled together that only came with a year-plus of familiarity. He didn’t think it was possible to get enough of it.

They pulled away breathlessly and rested their foreheads together. “I love you, Remus,” Sirius whispered. “And I hope you know that I’d do absolutely anything for you. Always.”

Remus smiled and brushed Sirius’ cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. “I love you, too, Sirius.”

Sirius kissed him again, then brought both hands to the sides of his head and looks at him, a serious expression on his face. “Move in with me.”

Remus stared at him with mild amusement. “I already am. You, me, Prongs, and Pete signed a lease London, remember?”

“I remember,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. “I mean, specifically with me, sharing a room. Your stuff next to my stuff. Waking up next to each other every morning in the same bed. Our bed. We can turn the fourth bedroom into a library with all your books for you to study.”

“I do have a lot of books.”

“See, it’s only practical.” 

“You really want that?” Remus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“More than anything,” Sirius replied.

“Then, yes.”

“Really?” He slid his hands into Remus’ hair.

His eyes fluttered closed as he dropped his forehead to Sirius’. “Merlin, of course. There’s nothing I want more than to wake up every morning next—”

He was cut off with a hard kiss, and Sirius flipping them so that his back was pressed into the blanket. He let out a surprised gasp. Then, as suddenly as Sirius’ lips were there, they were gone. Remus whined at the loss, but quickly began to laugh as Sirius peppered his face with light and playful kisses.

“You’re an overgrown puppy,” Remus chided. Although there wasn’t a trace of malice in his voice. Only fondness for this boy he was so desperately in love with.

“Only for you,” Sirius replied as he nuzzled into Remus’ neck. “Always for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://mooncat457writing.tumblr.com/) for more random writing from me or to request something!


End file.
